Elecciones
by Jeanne S
Summary: Chile recibe una inesperada  y exaltada llamada  de uno de sus "queridos" hermanos  en horas muy inoportunas.


¡Hola a todos! Con ambivalentes sentimientos les presento mi primer (intento de) fic. Este _oneshot_ no ha sido totalmente pensado, pero más bien surge de la impotencia que sentimos muchos peruanos de lo que está pasando en estas elecciones; así que más que una creación artística la considero un grito esquizofrénico más digno de un sillón de psiquiatra.

Sumario: Manuel recibe una inesperada (y exaltada llamada) de uno de sus "queridos" hermanos en horas muy inoportunas.

Advertencias: Lenguaje, posibles _major failures_ en chilenismos, lenguaje, algo de incorrecciones políticas (para ambos lados), lenguaje y (¿ya mencioné lenguaje?).

Disclaimer: Obviamente (y se me hace ocioso decirlo, pero reglas son reglas) no soy dueña de Hetalia, sus personajes, el fandom LatinHetalia ni de ninguna marca comercial mencionada en esta historia.

**ELECCIONES**

Santiago de Chile, 4:17 am.

Puta, a qué weón se le ocurre llamar a esta hora, mierda. ¿Aló?

Manuel, ya te jodiste huevón, en tres meses voy, te quemo tu puta Casa de la Moneda, saqueo el Falabella de Paseo Ahumada, me levanto todo Plaza Arauco, cargo el botín en toda la flota de Lan, y lo que no entre lo meto en el Huáscar y me voy navegando hasta el Callao. Y por si acaso, si aún no se te mete en tu dura cabezota, el pisco es peruano y tus empanadas las venden a sol cincuenta en cualquier panadería de barrio, ¡y son más ricas que las tuyas! Y de paso, anda sacando tu sombrilla y tu toalla de playa de Antofagasta, que Julito lo quiere de vuelta, carajo!

Miguel, ¿eres tú weón? Qué chucha se te ha metido ahora, ¿es que esa basura que llamas vino peruano ya te quemó el cerebro? ¿O acaso te has metido un poco del polvo blanco que le vendes a Alfred? Son las 4 de la mañana, no estoy de humor para estas weás, ¿cachai?

¿Cachai?* ¡Ya quisieras roto de mierda! Tú espera y verás lo que con la María Miranda y el Julio tenemos planeado jajajaaaaaaaaa.. Y no solo eso, por si quieres saber…

¡PLAM!

Manuel no quiso saber. De un solo jalón arrancó el teléfono de la pared y lo lanzó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

¿Qué fue todo eso? – se preguntó el chileno sin poder aún procesar las palabras de su vecino. Era cierto que la relación entre ambos hermanos había tenido muchos momentos bajos (tantos que costaba recordar si realmente habían tenido altos); sin embargo, últimamente (salvo un puto pedazo de mar por el que Miguel se había encaprichado), la cosa parecía ir mejor.

Por más que intentó e intentó, Manuel no pudo conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora. ¿Pero, quién se las daría a estas horas de la madrugada? No quedaba otra más que esperar.

Cuando dieron las 6 de la mañana, no aguantó más. Sacó su celular y marcó el número 2 en su discado rápido (siendo inevitablemente el número 1 el acceso a su casilla de voz). Tras 5 timbradas, algo parecido a un saludo se escuchó desde el auricular.

¿Mmm Hooo-la?

Martín, weón, ¡ ¡necesito tu ayuda, poh!

Che, Manuel … sabés que por vos lo que fuera, querido – respondió el argentino con la voz más seductora que una mala noche y un peor despertar le permitían.

Déjate de mariconadas flaite culiado. Ahora responde: ¿Sabes qué mierda le pasa al Miguel? Denante me llamó para decirme un par de weás.

¿A vos también? Demoró mucho la verdad.

¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo que "a ti también"? ¿A quién más llamó?

Pues, la semana pasada llamó a Kiku para proponerle fundar un shogunato en el Perú y vengarse de vos por extraditar a su ex jefe. Y antes de eso, llamó a Alfred para ofrecerse como su estado número 51. Y el mes pasado me invitó su casa a beber whisky para convencerme de volver a formar el Imperio del Tahuantinsuyo.

Puta, que el weón está bien cagado.

Más de lo que vos imaginás.

¿Cómo?

Perú está en elecciones presidenciales y no la está pasando nada bien. ¿Es que no has estado siguiendo las noticias?

Manuel no pudo contestar. Generalmente él era muy cuidadoso con los asuntos internacionales, especialmente con los de sus vecinos; pero estas semanas habían sido muy ocupadas y la verdad no había tenido tiempo de informarse. De pronto, la cara de preocupación que su jefe exhibía desde hace una semana cobró completo sentido. Miguel estaba jodido, y por ende, Manuel también.

Manuel= Chile ; Miguel = Perú; Julio=Bolivia; María Miranda = Venezuela ; Martín=Argentina (LatinHetalia Dixit).

Alfred=USA ; Kiku=Japón (Hetalia canon)

*Cachai: jerga chilena equivalente a ¿entiendes? En Perú es tergiversada para hacerla equivaler a la jerga "cachar" (tener sexo).


End file.
